Tempest At War
by Phoenix of the Air
Summary: Clone Wars. As the enemy progresses to capture more systems, more Jedi lose their lives in the attacks. Positions of generals become empty until finally Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu call out a Jedi from the Outer Rim. Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi must escort the new Jedi to the Temple, after which series of events take place.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: _

_Please note that this is not romance._

_Disclaimer:_

_Do not own Star Wars or Clone Wars. Original plot and characters belong to me._

_Enjoy!_

**~S~**

Prologue

_Coruscant,_

The Jedi Temple was always quiet in the night. The halls were not lit from the daylight and the lights within. The lights were dimmed until one could barely see beyond a few feet. The statues were dark shapes and indiscernible. But the peace and the calm of the Temple at night was the most inviting. For some, it was perfect for meditation or to be alone with one's thoughts. And for others, it was a perfect place to secretly mourn the lives lost.

Master Mace Windu, one of the most famous Council Members stared ahead at the holograms from the projector in one of the smaller rooms situated in a little distance away from the Main Hall. His one hand absently toggled the small, thin stick and the other rested heavily on the projector itself.

He heard the door open and close shut behind him.

"A problem you have." He heard Yoda comment behind him, his wooden cane tapping over the polished stone floor as the old Master approached him.

"Is it really so prominent?" Windu asked, his eyes still on the switching holographic pictures.

"A disturbance in the Force you have caused." Yoda said, giving his hoarse laugh that showed off his age.

The aged greenling came to a stand beside Windu. His short stature barely reached Windu's knee, but he was great in his wisdom and experience in battle. Yoda peered up at the black-skinned and serious Master.

"Troubles you, the deaths of the Jedi in this War." Yoda said, noticing how Windu was careful not to look down at him.

"The Clone Wars is stretching for too long for my liking." Windu said, finally removing his hand from the toggle. Before him was the image and name of yet another Jedi who had lost his life in battle. Worse, most of the Jedi that had been killed in these wars were the people he knew and met.

"Empty, their positions are." Yoda said, looking at one of the deceased. "Need more Jedi on the front, we do."

"I do not think I wish for more of our brethren to be in the front." Windu said sharply. Then he relaxed. "But I understand the need, and it is a wise choice."

"A Jedi we must take and call from the Outer Rim." Yoda said, thoughtfully. "Young, able, and quick to make decision, he or she must be."

Windu frowned. The Jedi had trained many over the years. Some of the Jedi they would send to the Outer Rim, where they were stationed. Almost all such Jedi are never removed from their position, because they were their eyes and ears where the Republic had no hold. To remove a Jedi from his or her position in the Outer Rim meant that they had lost more Jedi within the boundaries of the Republic than he had originally guessed.

"I will send someone to find a suitable candidate." Windu said finally.

"No need, you have." Yoda replied. "Of one, thought I have. Brave, yet young. Think she will, the way Obi-Wan and Anakin does. But less she is, in rank and in fame."

"She?" Windu asked.

"Jedi Aqua Degz," Yoda said. "Citizen of Coruscant, she was and-"

"My apprentice," Windu finished. "But I must protest! She is untried in battle. She has not led an entire fleet, and she does not have the experience-"

"Wrong you are," Yoda interrupted. "Young she is, but not untried. Led a fleet she has in the Outer Rim. Sorry, I am, my friend. Deceived you, I have. Three years, she led a fleet. Beyond the Outer Rim, her station is. Needed she is, now here."

Windu looked away. He had never let his emotions take the better of him. But Aqua had been his best student, a hardworking student. In fact, he had been the one who insisted for her to be positioned in the Outer Rim, where she could be safe and far from all this excitement. She had always been temperate and had quite a expressive attitude. She was not ready for this kind of… excitement.

But he knew he could not go against Yoda's decisions.

"Very well, then. We should notify her as soon as possible."

Yoda smiled kindly.

"Happy, she will be, to meet her old Master."

"If she does not throttle me first," Windu retorted. "My guess is that she already knows what I had done. And I am not old."

Yoda cackled. On Windu's first remark of the second, Windu himself did not know.

**~S~**

_Author's Note:_

_Reviews are much appreciated._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rolling plains met his eyes. It was beautiful sight indeed. The day was bright and merry. True, there were thousands of droids on the other side of the battlefield, and his angry sworn brother flying overhead. The clanking of the droids was very loud to his ears, but it was all in the Jedi's 'to do' list, now wasn't it?

General Anakin Skywalker breathed the free air.

"Isn't it a wonderful day?" He asked brightly. A blast from cannon sailed over his head and crashed few feet behind him. His Captain came to stand by him.

"Wonderful day, sir." The clone captain said before grimacing, "Minus the flying blasts."

"Your criticism is refreshing as always, Rex. Why not lighten up for a change?"

"With all due respect, Sir, at least I am not the one making jokes on a battlefield."

Anakin's comm link beeped and his former mentor's annoyed voice joined the clanking sound of droids.

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"On the battlefield as you had requested, Master."

"I 'requested' you to fight, not just stand there!"

"I am waiting for Snips."

"Ahsoka is busy with the clones; she is helping them position the cannons like we planned. Now get in the front lines and do your work."

"I thought you were going to give me the air space."

"And let you do your reckless flying?" Obi-Wan retorted. "I'd rather take care of the droid gunships up here myself."

Anakin stifled his desire to point out that his sworn brother _hated_ flying, but to do so meant that Obi-Wan would abandon him to hearings for he did not know how many rotations.

"Incoming!" Rex yelled suddenly when a bomb came to rest at their feet. Grabbing Anakin, the two rolled sideways out of danger's way. There was loud blast and the earth flew into their faces. Anakin felt the ground shake beneath him. Rex quickly got back on his feet, pulling the general to his own as well.

"Thanks," Anakin muttered, watching the black smoke arise where the bomb blew. "Rex, let's advance. These tin cans think they are winning ground."

"With pleasure, Sir!" Rex said. Tilting his head a little, he brought his hand up to his comm link and issued orders to his men. Anakin gave a grim smile and jumped, letting the force push him higher into the air.

He landed directly into the midst of the droid ranks. No sooner did his feet touch the ground, he twirled, switching on his lightsaber as he did. The blue saber turned in a lethal arc, cutting through many droids as he did so.

Jokes and chatter diminished for the rest of the day as Anakin led the ground assault. Above them, Obi-Wan led the air assault against the droid gunships. Debris fell from the sky from the fallen ships, from both the side of the Republic and the Seperatists.

Some two hours later after attack and retreat and attack again, Ahsoka finally broke the monotony.

"Anyone in the mood for a break?" Ahsoka's voice sounded on both Anakin and Obi-Wan's comm links.

"If you are the one paying, then yes." Both of them replied simultaneously. Ahsoka's smirk vibrated through the link, barely audible in the loud noise and confusion on the battlefield.

"Well, my men and I destroyed somewhere around thirty tanks by now." Ahsoka said. "These cannons are doing really well. If we destroy thirty more, then we can have a break."

"Splendid," Anakin replied. "That is, if I live that long. There are two tanks at my tail at the moment."

"Where are you?"

"West to the center of the battlefield."

There was a small pause, and then Anakin heard a whizzing sound as a blast from a Republic cannon sailed overhead. One of the tanks behind him disintegrated, and soon the other one joined them.

"Thanks, Snips."

"Just try to stay alive, Skyguy. It is hard training a Master."

Anakin smiled.

"Rex," he shouted, landing on his feet beside the clone captain. "Press the attack. Let's put those tinnies on the run."

"Yes, Sir." Rex said, turning back to convey the General's orders.

Anakin brought up his comm link, and spoke, "Obi-Wan, what is the case on your side?"

"The gunnships are almost destroyed. We are finishing off the main control ship. Unfortunately, there is no Seperatist General inside to surrender. Looks like it was controlled only by a droid general."

"Pity, I would have liked to meet Grievous."

"I would have done too. But the reality is that there is no general. Ah, well, maybe next time."

"Next time, indeed. I will see you later."

The comm link went off. Anakin looked up and saw that during his conversation, Rex had already covered a large distance, the clone troopers close behind.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted indignantly, running faster. "Leave some droids for me too!"

*O*

"Well, that was a rejuvenating fight." Anakin said in undisguised satisfaction as he came to sit by Obi-Wan. "I enjoyed myself to the fullest." Obi-Wan looked at him and frowned, lines of care deepening.

"You know, you really should try to limit your enjoyment of killing. A Jedi does not take 'joy' in a battlefield." Obi-Wan said.

"Last time I checked, I was no longer your apprentice." Anakin muttered back to him. Obi-Wan only shook his head.

The two Jedi sat quietly side-by-side, enjoying the companionable silence in spite of the harsh exchange as they watched the medics tend to the troopers. Ahsoka was kneeling by one of the medics, listening to the wounded captain at her feet who was speaking to her. The captain winced now and then as the medic took care of his leg. Ahsoka nodded and said something in reply before patting his arm. She got up and walked towards them.

"What happened?" Anakin asked once she got near.

"One of the tanks got through our lines and was taking out our cannons," Ahsoka said, sitting down in front of them. "It destroyed two of our cannons before we finally finished it off. Unfortunately, my captain and three of his men got caught. The men died." Ahsoka said sadly, her head leaning forward. The padawan braids tinkled softly in the movement.

"It is war," Obi-Wan pointed out gently. "How many have we lost?"

"We are still counting. But it is not as big a loss as it usually would have been." Ahsoka said, shifting so that she could sit cross-legged.

Anakin nodded slowly. Jokes and such aside, he cared deeply for everyone under his command. They were his responsibility. Every death was a scar and every death placed a heavier burden upon himself. Why can he not be a better Jedi? He should have been stronger and more powerful to help.

"Anakin?"

Ankin looked up. "What?"

"Just got a message from your cruiser," Obi-Wan said, giving him a strange look. "The Jedi Council would like to meet with us."

"Wonderful," Anakin said dryly, trying to sound like his old self. "I just love boring meetings."

*O*

"Do you have any questions, Master Anakin?" Mace Windo asked pointedly.

Anakin felt a sharp jab as a bony elbow dug painfully between his ribs. He immediately jerked awake, ignoring Ahsoka's expression that was torn between bafflement and amusement. He turned his head to the blue, wavering hologram of Mace Windu seated before him. Anakin bowed his head.

"None, Master."

"Are you sure?" Mace Windu stressed.

"Absolutely."

"Very well, you will leave immediately."

Anakin's eyes widened. Wait, what? He wondered.

Unfortunately, Mace caught his expression again.

"Are you _sure _you have no questions?"

"Affirmative."

Mace Windu gave him a hard stare. Anakin tried hard not to flinch. The dark-skinned Jedi had a reputation of striking fear into other people's hearts, Jedi and normal people alike.

"Very well," the Jedi Master said finally. "You are dismissed."

"Waiting for response, we are." Yoda put in. "Hurry, you must. On the move, the Seperatists are."

"We will make haste, Master." Ahsoka promised.

The blue holograms wavered and disappeared. As soon as they did, Ahsoka turned at him accusingly.

"What?" Anakin demanded.

"You were asleep!" Ahsoka said indignantly. "On your feet! You did not hear a single word!"

"Of course, who listens to reports?"

"It was not a report, it was a mission."

"Oh," Anakin said dumbly. Horror clutched him when comprehension dawned. "Wait, what did I sign up for?"

Ahsoka gave an exasperated huff and turned on her heel.

"Ahsoka!"

"Come on, I am only gonna talk once. So let's find Master Obi-Wan first."

"Why do you call him master and not me?"

"Because you never really deserve it!"

"Hey, I did not know they were giving an assignment!"

Ahsoka ignored him.

They finally found Obi-Wan at the hanger, conversing with some pilots. Obi-Wan spotted them. After a quick word and a salute from the men, Obi-Wan slipped away.

"What did they want?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"Uh-"

"Weren't you listening to the meeting?"

"I was catching up on my sleep!"

"Standing?"

"That was the only way I could! It wasn't as if Windu offered me a chair. That would have been too frightening!"

Obi-Wan's lips twitched upwards but he resumed looking stern.

"Anakin, do try to act your age."

"He couldn't, Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka commented, smiling sweetly towards Anakin. "He is not old enough to do so."

"I am torn between getting angry at you calling me incapable and felling flattered that you think I am young, Snips." Anakin replied, unaffected by his apprentice's show of disrespect. "So, Obi-Wan, tell me about this Jedi?"

"I was in the Main Hanger, dealing with the damages, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied. "I was expecting to be briefed by you when I returned."

"Well…"

"No worries," Ahsoka said finally. "I took down some notes during the meeting."

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"It is fun watching you argue." Ahsoka replied simply, her impertinent smile hidden as she ducked her head.

Anakin muttered something about disrespectful apprentices and how he had not been one of them, when Obi-Wan immediately interrupted, "Oh, no, Anakin. You were much worse."

Anakin huffed. "Come on. We will listen to Ahsoka as I fly."

"You," Obi-Wan stressed, pushing past Anakin as they made for the cruiser, "are not flying. I am."

The two Jedi went into another argument. Behind them, Ahsoka stifled her laughter as she followed them. She tried to keep her face straight when Obi-Wan (who had finally won the argument) turned and asked, "Where are we going, Ahsoka?"

"The Outer Rim, Master."

*O*

_Outer Rim,_

"Obi-Wan, where are we?" Anakin asked, once the cruiser jumped out of hyperspace.

"The Outer Rim," Obi-Wan replied shortly, his eyes not straying from the front window as he stirred the cruiser.

"Where exactly in the Outer Rim?"

"Dantooine," Obi-Wan replied.

"We left the War for this!" Anakin said, gesturing at the planet in front of them. With the months and months of war and wreckage and terror, the planet in front of them looked peaceful and calm.

"You know as well as I do that we need more Jedi in the frontlines. We are pulling a Jedi out of this sector, on Jedi Master Yoda's orders."

"Oh, it was on Master Yoda's orders?" Anakin asked in genuine surprise.

Obi-Wan glanced wearily at his former apprentice and now sworn brother. Anakin looked the same way as he had done when he was his apprentice; cocky with a little bit of sarcastic humor. Or maybe he got that humor from Obi-Wan himself.

"Did you hear nothing during the meeting?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was catching up on some lost sleep." Anakin replied. There heard a humorous snort behind them that was quickly masked by a bout of coughing. Obi-Wan shifted in his seat so that he could look behind his shoulder. Anakin's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, kept busy with her side of the controls and refused to make any eye contact with the esteemed Jedi Master.

"Do you have anything to say, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked, trapping the padawan.

"A padawan must respect her elders and must abide by their sayings, not tell them what… they must do." Ahsoka replied demurely, her eyes lowered..

Ha! Obi-Wan thought inwardly.

"Quite right, Ahsoka. Do try not to forget that the next time we are in battle." Obi-Wan said, turning back to his task of flying. Anakin snorted beside him.

"So, Obi-Wan, since you would have stayed awake during the meeting, who is this Jedi and how do we get him?"

You forget that I was not at the meeting at all, my former apprentice."

"Ah-"

"Your joke backfired, Anakin." Obi-Wan pointed out, smile visible.

"You two could be so thick-headed." Ahsoka said finally, dropping her meekness. "The Jedi is a 'her' and we won't find her; she will find us."

"Names are the best way to start, Snips." Anakin replied.

"Well," Ahsoka said, excessing into the mainframe for the data on their current mission. "She was apprenticed by Jedi Master Mace Windu, something that I find surprising…"

"I am wondering that myself." Anakin put in.

"Her name, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Jedi Knight Aqua Degz."

"What?" Obi-Wan said, his pitch higher than usual. He jerked the trigger to the side, making the cruiser lurch.

"Easy!" Anakin yelped, grabbing onto his seat. "Hand me the controls, Obi-Wan! I can't trust you with a ship or a cruiser or-"

"Are you sure it is Aqua?" Obi-Wan interrupted, unconsciously handing over the controls to Anakin and switching his seat with him.

"Well, yeah." Ahsoka replied, glancing back to the datapad. "I am sure. It says so right here."

"You know her?" Ahsoka asked.

"I do. That is, I do not."

"Detailed explanations are wonderful, Obi-Wan." Anakin interrupted. Obi-Wan looked at him and then frowned, suddenly realizing that he wasn't the one flying.

"I knew her when we were just children. Master Windu had brought her in. She was a little slow in being taught, hence the reason why she was knighted many rotations after me. After that, I do not know much of her. I got stuck with him." Obi-Wan added, jerking his thumb towards Anakin.

"Hey, I did not ask that you would apprentice me!"

"But you know something more," Ahsoka stressed, sensing the esteemed general was hiding something.

"She is… peculiar. Master Yoda says that she sees much, though I do not know what he meant."

"How well did you know her?" Anakin asked.

"Mere acquaintances, really. She was temperate, a smile one moment, and a frown another. I am surprised Yoda is allowing her to come back into Coruscant. I have heard that she can be a little unpredictable. Windu used to liken her to the sea; calm at one time and destructive in another. What was she doing here in the Outer Rim?"

"Well, according to the datapad, she was based in Dantooine but she travelled throughout the Outer Rim. She is something like the Jedi Council's Hand, making false rumors for the Seperatists to pick up on and locating Seperatists spies."

"What about her fleet?" Anakin interrupted.

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked blankly.

"Her fleet? Yoda said something about her having a fleet?"

"Oh," Ahsoka said, comprehension dawning. "It is not exactly a fleet. She has some Jedi Knights and Sentinels under her command. They all work as spies. No one in her place knows she is a Jedi though. That would ruin the entire secrecy. That is why she remains anonymous." Ahsoka stopped and turned accusingly towards her master. "So, you were awake during the meeting."

"Only enough to hear the word 'fleet'."

"It is unlike her." Obi-Wan said, thoughtfully stroking his light-colored beard. "I never knew her to be able of this kind of work. She never did have the patience for it. But then again, it has been more than a decade."

"Well, why don't we land and find out?" Anakin said. "Brace yourselves. I am going to pick up the pace."

"Anakin, don't!" Obi-Wan said, noticing Anakin's mischievous grin. "You know I hate flying!"

"Precisely. Buckle up, Ahsoka. We are taking Obi-Wan for a spin."

*O*

After a rough ride full of spins and twisted turns, Anakin smoothly landed the cruiser on the docking pad.

"Obi-Wan, how do you feel?" Anakin asked innocently, eyebrows raised in question.

Obi-Wan was gripping the edge of his seat tightly with his fingers, his face pale against his brown hair and beard with lips set in a straight line. Behind him, Ahsoka was sitting calmly in her seat, her own lips compressed to keep away her laughter.

"Ask me in the next practicing session and you will find out."

"I am not that horrible with a lightsaber, you know."

Obi-Wan whipped his head about and glared at him.

"When you and I are going back to Coruscant, we will have a little talk-"

"Save it." Anakin interrupted. "Just tell me how we are going to find her here."

Obi-Wan turned to take in his surroundings and suddenly realized what he meant.

The docks were deserted.


End file.
